<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A man in need 如飢似渴 by PigeonBlood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733597">A man in need 如飢似渴</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonBlood/pseuds/PigeonBlood'>PigeonBlood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Polar (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonBlood/pseuds/PigeonBlood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham遇到一個長得跟Hannibal一模一樣的陌生人，他們擦出了些火花</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A man in need 如飢似渴</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417827">A man in need</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix">GreenPhoenix</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「為什麼你要盯著我？」Duncan問坐在他對面的年輕男人，這裏是他在星期一經常來光顧的小咖啡廳。<br/>
男人輕嘆一聲，「你令我想起了一個人。」他回答，並咬了一下嘴唇。<br/>
「誰？你的目光無法從我身上移開。」<br/>
「我... ...很熟悉他。」<br/>
「他很有名？」<br/>
「更像是聲名狼藉。沒有人告訴過你他是誰嗎？」<br/>
「沒有。」<br/>
Duncan帶著種罕有的感性注意到這個年輕男人有著輪廓分明又精緻的美貌，而且他的眼睛像是藍寶石一樣。<br/>
「帶我去你家。」<br/>
「為什麼？」<br/>
「因為你很孤獨，而且你不用付我錢。」<br/>
「你是不是一直在跟著我？」Duncan問，他想如果在家裏殺掉這個男人會更方便。<br/>
「是。但不會傷害你。」<br/>
「我不是... ...」<br/>
「我的嘴不在乎。」他說，「我是Will。」<br/>
Duncan跟他回了家。</p><p>--<br/>
「不如先讓我為你口交，然後我們可以談一談？」Will問。<br/>
Duncan猜Will愛上了與他長相相似的人，或至少對他來說很艱難。<br/>
「可以。」他答應了，因為自從那個女孩被殺後已經過了一段時間。<br/>
Will跪下來，並開始嘴輕輕磨擦Duncan的牛仔褲褲襠。<br/>
Duncan嘆息著，覺得之後他隨時可以殺掉Will。<br/>
「你聞起來真棒。」Will邊說邊拉下了拉鍊。他掏出Duncan的陰莖，用一種令人印象深刻的方式吹了聲口哨。<br/>
「You are a big boy*」Will讚嘆道，並開始用唇舌侍奉起嘴中這根。<br/>
Duncan往後躺，先任由他吞吐。<br/>
過了一會兒，他一臉幸福地開始深喉，Duncan溢出了嘆息。<br/>
Will急切地渴求著，Duncan在彷彿會一直持續下去之前射了出來。<br/>
Will吞下後往上看，濕潤的嘴唇微微張開。他看起來像是暢泳後的林中女神。<br/>
「你呢？」Duncan問。<br/>
「如果你可以... ...摸我吧... ...」Will說，Duncan發現只需兩下愛撫就令Will達到了快感的巔峰。</p><p>--<br/>
「所以那個男人是誰？」Duncan問，他遞給Will一枝香煙，Will禮貌地拒絕了。<br/>
「Hannibal Lecter。一個連環殺手。他試過殺我... ...還殺了一個我關愛的年輕女孩。」<br/>
「所以為什麼你這麼迷戀他，卻找一個陌生人來操你？」Duncan吐出一口煙霧問道。<br/>
「我... ...他曾是我的朋友。我想我是愛他的。他現在在監獄。」<br/>
「你仍在想念他。」Duncan指出。<br/>
「是的。」<br/>
「那你知道我是誰嗎？」<br/>
「知道。你可能會殺了我。我知道你有這樣想過。我可以殺你，但我不會這樣做。」<br/>
「為什麼不？」<br/>
「我希望你能先操我。」<br/>
「所以你將你對連環殺手的迷戀投影在我身上？」<br/>
「我認為和你值得一試，以你的做法。」<br/>
「你和他一起工作？」<br/>
「和FBI。我現在已經辭職了。」<br/>
「他會來找你嗎？」<br/>
「我想會的。來殺了我或帶我一起離開。他在見到我之前不會知道自己想怎麼做。」<br/>
「那他可能不會喜歡我。」<br/>
「你不會知道。」Will說。<br/>
Duncan試探地吻上了他。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*無論怎麼翻都很詭異，無奈之下放原文</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>